


The  Poor Grooms Bride Is A Superslut

by orphan_account



Series: Made with a generator [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan Ross, Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Brendon Urie, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone forgot to close the goddamn door.orAfter a argument with your boyfriend Brendon, you decide to cheat on him with Ryan Ross.But that goes extremely wrong





	The  Poor Grooms Bride Is A Superslut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Thresome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445937) by ilp99. 



Your boyfriend is away and the argument you had before he left is still fresh in your mind. You want to do something to punish him, but you don’t want to make him angry, so he can’t know he’s being punished. You decide that you’re going to try to fuck Ryan Ross behind his back.

You’ve long suspected that Ryan is interested in you, and you’ve certainly fantasized about fucking him, so you ask him over on the pretence of him helping you with a leaky tap. He agrees to come, which is encouraging. You decide that if he looks even slightly interested, you’ll have your way with him.

The doorbell rings and you quickly answer it to find Ryan on your doorstep. You notice him run his eyes over your body. You’re wearing a tank top and a pair of very short shorts. You’re not wearing a bra, so he can see your nipples through your top. You hope he likes what he sees.

“Hi Ryan!” you say, giving him a big hug. “Come on in.”

He walks into the house and through to the kitchen. “So where’s the leak?”

“You didn’t seriously think I wanted you to fix my plumbing, did you?” you laugh. Before he can react you jump against him and kiss him passionately. “You’re a sweet guy,” you say as you break the kiss. “The type of guy I need.”

“But what about your boyfriend?” he asks, obviously game but worried about being caught.

“Don’t worry about him.” You take off your tank top before turning and gesturing for Ryan to follow you as you climb up the stairs. It takes him a moment to react, so when he finally reaches the top, you are already out of your shorts. He follows you into your bedroom and instantly gets hit by your panties, which you have taken off and thrown into his face.

“Come on, Ryan,” you say in a soft voice. “Gotta give a girl what she wants.”

You crawl to him, your naked tits swaying slightly. You can see that his cock is rock-hard in his pants. He pulls off his shirt and you unzip his pants, freeing his warm, thick member. You immediately take him into your hungry mouth.

“Oh that’s good,” Ryan moans as you suck on his cock like an icy pole. He runs his fingers through your hair as you take him deeply and sloppily. When the first dribble of pre-cum hits your tongue you pull away and hop your ass up on the bed.

“Lick me,” you order, spreading your legs to reveal your treasures to him.

Ryan eagerly moves down so his head is between your thighs and starts to devour your pussy hungrily. He does such a good job that you are moaning loudly right from the start.

After a couple of minutes of him slurping your slit, you suddenly hear a male voice scream, “What the fuck?”

Ryan looks up in alarm, his face covered with spit and your juices. Standing in the doorway is your boyfriend Brendon with steam coming out of his ears.

“Oh my God, Brendon!” you scream as you try to cover your tits with your arm.

“You hide those from your boyfriend, but not from this pathetic loser?” he sneers.

“Hey, who are you calling a-” Ryan begins.

“Shut up you little whore!” Brendon yells.

“Brendon, I’m sorry,” you start. “I thought you’d be gone for another two weeks.”

“Oh, well, that makes it all okay, doesn’t it?” he shouts.

“I think I should go,” Ryan suggests.

“No, you’re going to stay,” says Brendon clearly mad. “I’ll punish you both.”

Ryan looks over at you and seems just as worried as you are.

“I’ll punish you for cheating on me, you slut,” Brendon tells you as he takes off his shirt. “And you for fucking my girlfriend.”

“I didn’t actually get that far-” Ryan starts to clarify.

“Please just let him go. It’s my fault, not his,” you beg. You don’t know what plans Brendon has for Ryan but they can’t be good.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Brendon says. “Now suck my cock.”

You start to move towards him.

“Not you, him!”

Ryan turns white. You look at him, your face trying to say you’re sorry.

“Me? But I’m not gay,” he stammers.

“I don’t care,” replies Brendon. “You fuck my girl, I fuck you, easy as can be.”

Your boyfriend strides over to Ryan and grabs him by the hair. He gasps in shock and Brendon quickly shoves his half-inflated cock into his mouth.

Ryan doesn’t put up much of a struggle, in fact it seems that he’s resigned to his fate and maybe even enjoying it. Brendon lets go of his hair and Ryan doesn’t stop sucking, even starting to moan a bit. His prick looks painfully hard. He must like the domination.

Brendon gestures you over and you crawl to them. You eye your boyfriend nervously as you wrap your hand around Ryan’s cock. You feel it twitch in your grasp, even as he sucks your boyfriend’s. After jerking him slowly a few times, you lower your face into his lap and take his stiff shaft all the way to the back of your throat.

“That’s it,” Brendon moans. “Look at these two bitches sucking cock.”

After a couple of minutes of cock-sucking, Brendon wants more. He pulls out of Ryan’s mouth and commands him to get on all fours.

Ryan meekly does as he is told while you plead with your boyfriend for him to let him go. “Please, just take my ass and let him leave,” you beg.

Brendon just continues doing what he is doing. He grabs a bottle of lube from the dresser and squirts it between Ryan’s cheeks. Then he presses the tip of his cock against Ryan’s clamped-up asshole. As he starts pushing his cock deeper, Ryan starts to moan, his face a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“The new toy. Put it on,” Brendon orders you.  
In a daze you go to the bedside drawer and pull out a large, black strap-on. You still don’t know why Brendon bought it. You’d assumed he wanted to watch you fuck another girl with it but maybe he’d had other ideas.

As you strap the dildo on, Brendon buries his complete cock inside Ryan’s chute and starts to pull back slowly. Ryan groans, a tear running down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” you say. As soon as he looks up, you shove the dildo into his mouth and start thrusting. His moans are now muffled by the fake cock.

“Now that little bitch is finally quiet,” says Brendon in satisfaction.

You and your boyfriend spit-roast Ryan for a couple of minutes. Brendon has started to pound his ass quite hard and his dangling cock is bouncing in all possible directions. You stroke his hair, trying to show a little tenderness to counterbalance the roughness.

Brendon notices and he doesn’t approve. “Get on the bed, slut,” he commands.

You pull the strap-on out of Ryan’s mouth and take it off completely. Then you lie down on the bed and spread your legs. Brendon then pulls out of Ryan’s sore ass.

“You’re going to fuck this slut while I fuck you,” he explains to him.

Ryan does as he is ordered. He staggers over to the bed and leans over you, while you look up at him guiltily. Then amazingly, he winks at you! You’re still processing this as he nestles his cock-head between your inner folds and slowly pushes his way in.

As soon as Ryan has buried his dick inside you completely, Brendon comes up behind. Ryan groans loudly as his asshole is violated for the second time and his cock is forced balls-deep inside you. It isn’t long before Brendon is pounding him as hard as he can.

Ryan doesn’t have to work — the force of Brendon’s thrusts is transferred though his body and into your pussy at an amazing pace. Your heart is beating so fast you’re almost dizzy, it’s like being fucked by two men at once. Forgetting about any possible retribution from Brendon, you abandon yourself to the moment, staring up at the pleasure-filled faces of your two lovers.

“I’m going to cum,” Ryan manages to moan through gritted teeth.

Brendon pulls his cock out of Ryan’s ass and yanks him off you by his hair. He throws him on the ground, and then grabs you by your hair and pushes you down on your knees. He holds your head so you can’t move it.

“Cum on her face!” Brendon orders.

“No, that’s gross,” you object, making a face.

But Ryan has obviously transformed into your boyfriend’s bitch because he obeys unquestioningly (either that or he’s just blinded by lust.) He stands up and aims his cock at you while you struggle vainly to turn away. He jerks himself off rapidly, quickly reaches the point of no return, and blasts an enormous load all over your face and hair while Brendon holds you there, helpless.

“Oh God…” he pants, flicking the last drops onto your tits while his load trickles down your neck. “I’m sorry…”

You wipe a blob of his cum away from under your eye. “It’s okay,” you smile back. You’ve dreamed of watching him cum, and you’ve just had a ringside seat. But it’s too bad you’ve only just washed your hair.

“That’s so fucking touching,” says Brendon snidely. “Now bend over the desk you little bitch.”

You go to get up, but Brendon rolls his eyes. “No, not you. Him again. Sheesh.”

As you watch Ryan bend over on the end of the bed you wonder why your boyfriend is so fixated on his ass. Sure, he’s got a nice butt, but still…

Brendon squeezes his cock inside Ryan again and pounds him hard, sweat trickling down his brow. You can tell from his face he won’t last much longer. “I’m going to fill your ass with my cum!” he groans.

Ryan grimaces as Brendon pushes into him further than before and fills his cavity with sperm. Your boyfriend twitches, his buttocks tensing as he releases all he has, then he pulls his cock out and wipes it on Ryan’s sore ass.

Brendon staggers a little as he straightens up. He’s exhausted, with all his anger spent. “I’m taking a shower. This little bitch better not be here when I get out,” he pants weakly.

As soon as you are alone you run to Ryan. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

He grins back at you. “I’ll be fine.”

“I might be gay now, though.”


End file.
